Celos
by Lyra Nude
Summary: Harry está harto de los celos de Severus. Severus intentará dejarlos atrás para volver a tenerlo.


Harry despertó aquella mañana sin ganas de levantarse de la cama. La sentía fría y enorme. Perdió varios minutos tan solo observando el techo de su habitación, pensando en nada pero en todo a la vez. Porque ese _nada_, era su _todo_.

Dio un largo suspiro y reunió fuerzas para irse a trabajar.

Llegó temprano a la oficina donde los aurores se dedicaban al papeleo, los informes y demás. Tomó asiento en una de las mesas que había libres y puso su carpeta sobre ella. Con un pase de varita, consiguió una gran y humeante taza de café, quizás el sabor amargo de aquel líquido ardiente pudiese apartar de su mente aquella sensación.

Estaba por terminar la bebida, cuando una lechuza se acercó volando y se posó sobre su mesa. La impaciente ave, picoteó sin cuartel su brazo hasta que desató la nota que portaba.

_Siento celos de ese café, que cada mañana humedece tus labios._

Miró a ambos lados, como acto reflejo y no vio a nadie que le estuviese observando en ese momento. Con otro pase de varita, desapareció el pedazo de pergamino.

Durante el resto de la mañana se sintió absorbido por el trabajo y no tuvo tiempo de pensar en aquella nota. Cuando regresó a casa, sin embargo, no disfrutó de la misma suerte y tuvo que recurrir a sus amigos para que estos pudieran distraerle de los pensamientos que flagraban en su cabeza.

La noche estaba cerrada cuando llegó por fin a su habitación. Cerró las cortinas a cal y canto, aunque dejó la ventana algo abierta, le gustaba que un atisbo de brisa se colase entre la tela y la hiciera moverse.

Descansó su vista quitándose las gafas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz por pura inercia. Se observó algo borroso en el espejo y deseó que el resto del mundo pudiese verlo del mismo modo, así nadie podría adivinar por sus transparentes ojos lo que sentía en ese momento. No pudo pensar en mucho más cuando otra lechuza se posó sobre su lavamanos e hizo lo mismo que su homóloga por la mañana.

_Siento celos de ese espejo, que cada noche te devuelve la mirada a través de tus mismos ojos,_

_convirtiéndolo todo así, en un bucle infinito y de un verde brillante._

Tuvo tentaciones de responder. Tuvo tentaciones de correr bajo la fría noche para colarse bajo sábanas de calor y sensaciones. Pero luego le asaltaron las dudas. Ya lo había hecho, y no podía volver a hacerlo. No cuando sabía que al día siguiente despertaría con las mismas dudas.

Despacio e intentando no pensar, se metió entre las suyas propias intentando conseguir que su alma esa noche le diera una tregua y pudiese descansar sin necesidad de que a mitad de la noche, el vacío a su lado se convirtiese en un foso oscuro y profundo.

* * *

><p>Despertó algo mejor a la mañana siguiente. Los recuerdos iban y venían como olas, cogiéndolo desprevenido a veces, aunque otras fuese él quien se acercaba a la orilla sin atreverse a mojarse los pies, ¿para qué? ya sabía que acabarían mojados y tardarían en secarse.<p>

Esta vez, tardó algo más en reunir el valor de levantarse y recibir el nuevo día. Cuando lo hizo, descubrió a otra lechuza, más tímida esta, pues aguardó hasta que le tuvo cerca y nada más soltar la nota salió volando sin esperar nada más.

_Siento celos de cada cosa que tocan tus manos,_

_porque les roban instantes en los que podrían estar recorriendo mi cuerpo._

Cada nota que recibía, cada mensaje que leía, le atraía como un imán. Pero al igual que estos, que tienen dos polos, sabía que la persona detrás de aquellas palabras, tan solo se lucía en mostrarle lo positivo, para cuando cayese en su palabrería mostrarle cuan negativo podía llegar a ser.

La tercera fue destruida.

Con decisión se dirigió a la oficina de nuevo y esperó pacientemente a que sus compañeros terminasen los informes que luego él debía entregar a su superior.

Cuando hubo terminado, entró al baño. Se estaba lavando las manos cuando un avioncito de papel planeó hasta sus manos.

_Siento celos de ese agua que se escurre por tus dedos,_

_porque mis cabellos también lo hicieron una vez,_

_húmedos por el sudor que destilaba nuestro deseo._

Harry prefirió tirarla esta vez al cubo del baño y salir sin mirar atrás, no podía seguir leyendo aquellas cosas, porque caería. Y no quería volver a hacerlo.

* * *

><p>En cuanto el primer auror se levantó para irse a casa, el joven lo imitó. Solía ser el último en salir, pero aquella tarde tenía ganas de pasear por alguna calle concurrida. Quizás aquello lo distrajese lo suficiente.<p>

Un grupo de compañeros se despidieron cuando abandonaron la sala, él tan solo les sonrió en respuesta. Pero inmediatamente, aquel gesto desapareció cuando otro pájaro mensajero posó las patas sobre su escritorio.

_Siento celos cada vez que otra boca pronuncia tu nombre,_

_pues es un derecho reservado a la mía,_

_que lo deja escapar suspirando cada noche que pasa junto a la tuya._

Aquello ya era suficiente. Se puso su túnica y se metió en la chimenea del atrio pronunciando el nombre que trataba de olvidar a toda costa.

Cuando sus pies tocaron la moqueta todo paró de girar y pudo enfocar la vista de nuevo. La figura frente a él, aunque estática, parecía estar aguantando las ganas de moverse hacia donde estaba.

Su mirada lo decía todo, como siempre, pero ya no podía confundirle, y aunque pudiese, no se iba a dejar engañar por lo que despertaba en él.

—Deja de hacerlo, Severus –dijo tan solo.

—Lo haría, si pudiera, pero es imposible –respondió dando un paso al frente.

—No avances –le ordenó levantando una mano- no te acerques, no quiero esto de nuevo, estoy cansado…

—No puedo evitarlo, Harry, te siento mío, aun cuando no quieres ni verme; sigo perteneciéndote.

—Sabes que no funcionará. No sigas insistiendo. Si llegamos a esta situación fue precisamente por eso.

—Dame otra oportunidad. Prefiero tragarme mis celos antes que perderlo todo. Ya lo sabes, siento celos de cada cosa, de cada persona, pero es algo inevitable. Eres joven y hermoso, fuerte y decidido. Yo tan solo soy un viejo lleno de antipatías y oscuridad.

Harry cerró los ojos con suavidad, pensando.

—No digas eso, Severus, jamás podría querer a nadie más de la misma en la que te quiero. Tienes que ser consciente de que veo en ti algo que no puedo ver en nadie más. Y hasta que no lo veas tú también no sirve de nada que yo te lo diga una y otra vez, sabes que es así.

—Es así cuando estás conmigo, cuando te tengo a mi lado. Porque entonces, la luz lo inunda todo. Pero he sido egoísta, he intentado opacar al sol, y todo el mundo sabe que eso es imposible. Ahora soy consciente de que puedes alumbrarme y darme calidez aunque también se la des a otras personas, porque me la das de forma diferente.

—Me gustaría creer que es así, que por fin te has dado cuenta. No quiero vivir demostrándote constantemente que quiero estar a tu lado. Es agotador.

—Créeme, por fin soy consciente de todo eso, es ese el motivo por el que quería verte. Quiero que me des otra oportunidad para demostrarte que he aprendido a valorarte y a ver todo lo que tú ves. Y para demostrarme que soy capaz de tenerte a mi lado sin dudas, sin temores… tan solo disfrutando lo que me das –Severus avanzó hacia el joven que lo miraba con la indecisión inundando sus ojos. Este lo recibió con miedo, porque no quería volver a sufrir de nuevo. Pero los ojos oscuros de su ex profesor, le aseguraron que aquello no volvería a pasar. Cuando Severus tuvo la seguridad de que sería recibido por Harry, lo estrecho entre sus brazos con fuerza– te he echado tanto de menos…

—Y yo a ti.

Se despegó un segundo del hombro fuerte del joven para mirarlo a la cara y sujetarla suavemente entre sus manos.

—No quiero que vuelvas a irte, no quiero volver a despertar sin ti a mi lado –Harry sonrió con sus ojos y sus labios, y Severus avanzó hasta ellos para capturarlos entre los suyos.

Y así pasaron horas, mirándose, besándose, mientras cada uno intentaba enterrar sus miedos lo máximo posible para que el resto de sensaciones que ahora fluían entre ellos pudiesen expandirse todo lo posible.


End file.
